1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a guard apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sheet rolling machine guard apparatus wherein the same utilizes forwardly positioned guard structure to minimize danger of operator injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guards of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art. Guard structure for use in rolling type machines requires structure to prevent inadvertent operator clothing or body portions from entering the roller structure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,905 to Jackson wherein a semi-cylindrical flexible shield member is mounted overlying a rotary member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,495 to Schildmeier sets forth a further semi-cylindrical type housing to overlie a spinning tire in a wheel balance machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,544 to Kee sets forth a shield for use in an ironing machine, wherein a quarter cylindrical guard plate is fixedly mounted overlying an entrance to the roller of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,990 to Kelsey sets forth a bending apparatus wherein an overlying guard is positioned above an upper cylinder of the deforming apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sheet rolling machine guard apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.